


Things Unseen

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Series: January: 31 Days Challenge [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Consent is Sexy, Fantasizing, Find out in Chapter 2, Glory Hole, Is it actually Obi-Wan?, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Club, Top CC-2224 | Cody, Two Shot, literally just porn, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Harboring some uncouth feelings for his general, Cody searches for some relief in the Coruscant underbelly...
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: January: 31 Days Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089257
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	Things Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why this dynamic is so appealing to me right now, but I hope you all enjoy this unadulterated pining porn ;) 
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy. Please R and R, let me know what you think!

Cody wasn’t entirely sure where he was on Coruscant. He had been debating coming down here for the past several days, and now, on his last night, he had finally decided to try it. There was time to go back, to turn around, but he couldn’t deny how much he wanted this. How much his body was edging him towards the club.

It was a nondescript building, surrounded by bars and clubs where Cody was sure that more than a few of its patrons came from. He hadn’t ever been down to this level of Coruscant before, so deep into the buildings that it was difficult to tell whether it was dark or daylight from the volume of cars of glow of neon over his night. It seemed like it might always be night down here.

He stepped into the small building, not sure what the expect, and took one of the plastic numbers hanging on a hook in the only lit part of the room. Number 26 glowed at him, and he kept in his pocket as he moved towards what must have been a waiting area, the floor installed with track lighting so he could make his way to a seat. It was strange, the blackness, but he appreciated the effort to hide patron identity. Not that he had to worry about that; having an mostly identical face had its perks. The other people, who he could feel shifting around the room, likely appreciated it far more than he did.

“Number 24,” A robotic voice called and someone else in the room shifted upwards and went to the counter. Number four, that meant he was at least a couple of people back. He let his mind wonder, his heart starting to race. He still couldn’t quite believe he was here. But he had the credits, stockpiled from betting on many hands of sabacc, and even now, in the darkness when there was nothing else to focus on, he found his mind wandering.

Cody had found himself in quite the predicament as of late. A physical, mental, and emotional predicament that was starting to take its toll on him.

He was in love.

It had hit him like a brick during their last campaign when he had looked beside him at General Kenobi who was hiding behind the same piece of debris as the battle came to its close and had to physically resist the urge to kiss him. Up until that point, he had ignored the more than slightly inappropriate dreams and moments of arousal that had hit him at times that were…less than opportune. But now, it was at a fever pitch that, since they had been on brief reprieve for the past four days while they were parked on Coruscant and had nothing else to focus on, had become nearly unbearable.

Anytime he saw Obi-Wan, even in brief moments, even if it was the barest hint of acknowledgment as he was talking to someone else, was becoming unbearable. He wanted to tell him how he felt. He wanted to press him back against the nearest wall and kiss him hard. Wanted to feel his body.

And his imagination, not occupied with battle plans, had been doing a lot of filling in the blanks for him. To the point that he couldn’t’ really remember where he had heard about this place, but was the right level of desperate for it to seem like a good idea. Maybe it would take the edge off. It would be like a fantasy but…fuller. Better.

At least he hoped so.

Number twenty-five was called up and Cody shifted in his seat. His thoughts kept going back to Obi-Wan. What was it he had been thinking last night? He couldn’t think of details at the moment, but the focus had certainly been on Obi-Wan’s mouth. Pressed to Cody’s, on Cody’s skin, on Cody’s cock…

He shook his head, feeling his erection starting to show interest. He tried to think of something else, to let a little of the nervous anticipation in his head keep it contained, but the floodgates had already opened. Obi-Wan on top of him, pressing them both into Cody’s cot in the command tent, his hands on Obi-Wan’s thighs as he pressed his general back into the walls of his ship cabin, or Obi-Wan kneeling in front of him, taking Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth as Cody’s gripped lightly at his thick ginger hair, or Obi-Wan bent over the side of Cody’s bed as he slid into him skin flushed and moaning his approval as Cody thrust into him...

“Number 26!” Cody let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he was called up. He was more than half hard already, and the more his arousal stiffened, the more he was convinced that this was in fact the right idea. He was Marshall Commander the 212th Attack Battalion, this sort of behavior was uncouth and unacceptable. He needed to burn it out of his system.

He went to the front where a screen presented instructions. He deposited his credits, and let them prick his finger to check his blood for any venereal disease and read the instructions and safety regulations he had to agree to. Using the screen, he picked out preferences for his preferred partner. From what he knew of the operations of the place, anyone could come in and submit a request. You might have to wait for hours on a partner that matched your own preferences, but they returned your fee in full with a discount if one couldn’t be found. Some people came with partners, for the thrill of it. Others, most people, came alone and left that way.

He waited for a moment as nothing happened, then a small card was printed out. On it were three lines of instructions:

Enter through the door on your left.

You have been assigned Door #3.

All supplies have been provided. You must abide by safety regulations or will be removed by security.  
  


Simple enough. He stepped through the door on his left, opening to another completely black hallway where only the numbers on the door glowed with any indication of a place to go. He swallowed against his rising heart rate, pressing the button to open door number 3. He had to blink against the light for a moment: It was dimly lit, but after the pitch blackness it was quite a change.

The room was plain, almost bare except for a small table with a small trash bag, paper towels, a bottle of lubricant and a set of what looked like five condoms connected at their perforated edges. Part of safety protocol. Most intriguing of all was the wall. He stopped to state at it for a long moment, knowing what lie beyond it. On the other side must have been his assigned partner. The person who had filled out their preferences that he matched.

He wondered who they were. It didn’t matter. Tonight, they could be anyone, tonight they could be Obi-Wan if that’s what he wanted. The thought shot a thrill through him, that was _definitely_ what he wanted. He checked the door to make sure it was locked—it was, and walked over to the wall. He was certain that he could see movement behind there and the thought thrilled him. His erection, flagging slightly, twitched with interest again. Quickly, as quickly as he’d ever done anything, he peeled his clothes off and folded them on the chair.

“Do you have a word?” A voice asked through the hole. It was obvious to Cody that they were trying to disguise their voice from the unnatural lilt to it though he could still here a touch of a Coruscanti accent that shot like a bolt straight through him. Likely a smart, and common choice to disguise your voice. He didn’t have to do that, it occurred to him, because even if this person ever realized that he was a clone, they’d never know which one.

“Ginger,” He said, “You?”

There was nothing for a few minutes. Complete silence to the point that Cody thought that maybe they had left.

“Lily,” The voice said, though it seemed to Cody it had changed marginally since they had last spoken. Definitely not their real voice.

That was Obi-Wan’s favorite flower. Peace lilies specifically. This man had no idea what he was doing to Cody, who tore one of the foil packets free and slid it over himself, the grip of his hand feeling good. He needed friction, heat. But he had spent enough of the past four days entertaining himself with his own touches. And there would surely be more of that later.

“So how do you want to do this?” Despite the arousal that was swelling in his brain and twisting in his stomach, he felt his first touch of awkwardness. Did he go over there? Did they call him over? “Sorry this is my first time doing this sort of thing.”

“Mine as well,” His partner said after a moment. Another pause and Cody swallowed, “Come here.” 

His hips jerked slightly at the thought, body reacting reflexively at the request. He stepped over quickly, pressing his hips to the wall. The man’s touch was tentative at first. He pushed Cody’s hand out of the way and wrapped his own fully around Cody’s cock. He fingers were slender, but his grip was strong.

Cody gasped at his touch, pressed his forehead to the wall. Whatever last bit of restraint he had in not buying into this fully went away at that touch and he closed his eyes, freeing himself to picture the man on the other side of the wall.

His strokes were slow at first, almost tentative. But then firmer and firmer to the point that Cody couldn’t hold in the slight groan he had had. The man’s hand, Obi-Wan’s hand, wrapped around the base of his cock, the other reaching beneath to cup at his balls. He waited, breath coming short and hard in anticipation. He certainly wasn’t the most experienced person, not even close to the most experienced clone, but he knew enough to expect what was coming next.

And it did, the tip of his cock surrounded suddenly by a rich, heavy heat of the man’s mouth. It took every bit of strength he had had not to thrust in deeper, and instead let himself be satisfied as his cock slid deeper and deeper into their throat. To his fevered imagination, it was Obi-Wan’s throat, his cheeks hollowing out around his cock. And his tongue, that Cody had watched dart past his lips dozens of times, had imagined doing exactly this as it swirled around the head of his cock.

He moaned, louder this time, full immersed in his fantasy. Force, it felt good. And it felt right. He was sliding towards his orgasm already, he could feel it, but was desperate to keep it at bay. The man had a beard, he could feel it scratching against him as he took him so deep that Cody thought he saw a flash of light behind his eyes. That certainly didn't help the quickening spiral Cody found himself climbing. 

“Wait,” He gasped out, “I’m close.”

The man stopped, his mouth retracting that made Cody want to whine in protest. But it relieved that pressure. He stepped back from the wall, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock to calm down. He had been expecting to simply wait a few minutes, put the finish of that fantasy on hold, before getting back into it.

“Sorry,” He said, “Didn’t want to finish too early. I want…”

“You want more.” The voice answered, now as hoarse as Cody’s own, the accent thicker. That hadn’t been what he was going to say, but now the thought couldn't be contained. He wanted more. He wanted everything.

They didn’t wait on an answer, and Cody watched, captivated, as the curve of their ass, pale skin catching the dim light, became visible against the hole. He stared for a moment, hardly daring to breathe.

He reached for the bottle of lube, scrambling to get the cap off and slather it over his fingers on one hand. He stepped closer, running one hand over the man’s skin before he started to press against his hole with one slicked up finger. It was obvious that he was already opened up as Cody’s fingers slid in easily, but there was more to this than that.

He curled his fingers forward and own, hearing the first groan from his partner through the wall. The sound was addicting. Low and rich and with a slight gasp there at the end as he added a second finger to brush slow circles against his prostate. He moaned again, and Cody closed his eyes for a long moment. It was Obi-Wan under his hands, Obi-Wan who wanted Cody’s fingers inside him like this, Obi-Wan who was inching closer to his own orgasm at Cody’s touch.

He added a third finger, meeting only slight hesitation now. He moved them back and forth, pressing carefully to extract another moan. Body aching, he withdrew his fingers slowly, shuddering at the sound that it made. He uncapped the lube again, this time spreading it over himself.

“This all right?” He asked, and a noise of affirmation floated back He stepped forward again, one hand pressing him open as he guided himself forward with the other. He pressed in slowly, overwhelmed by the impossible heat, the impossible tightness that pulled him in deeper.

It felt so good, as good as he had imagined it would and better. He was caught between wanting to go hard and fast, to thrust mindlessly until the itch coiled in his stomach was sated. The other part of him wanted to go slow. To savor this. If he could never have Obi-Wan like this, then he wanted to remember every second where it seemed like it might have been.

He shifted his hands to the man’s hips, pressing his thumbs against the top curve of his ass, causing him to push back onto Cody. He pushed forward until his hips were flush with their skin, and then paused. It felt as though he could feel their pulse in the minute contractions they made around him, tightening around him in tiny waves.

Slowly, as slowly as he could make himself go, he withdrew and pushed back in, feeling the man’s, Obi-Wan’s, body opening around him. He did the same motion again, and again, careful not to change his speed.

“Faster,” He heard the voice pant through the wall. In his hazy mind, he thought the voice was familiar. Intimately familiar, lost in desire. But he was having a hard time differentiating between reality and his long drawn out fantasies at the moment so he simply did as he was asked.

They moved into a faster rhythm, the motions sending jolts of pure pleasure all through his body. It was all heat and slickness and mingled moans and the slick sound of their bodies meeting and joining and the sharp sounds of their skin slapping together. Cody’s orgasm inched closer, and he sped up again, able to feel with his fingers that the man had taken himself in his hand now, moving in time with Cody’s thrusts. The thought drove him wild, wilder than it should have.

In his mind, every time he had had pictured him and Obi-Wan like this, he had always wrapped his hand around Obi-Wan’s cock as he thrust into him. He worked Obi-Wan up into a frenzy and in the heat of the moment, he would spill over Cody’s hands and onto the sheet or his stomach or the side of the shower or wherever it was that Cody had pictured them. In Cody’s mind, he always came with Cody inside of him or deep inside of Cody, and that desire suddenly overwhelmed him.

He shifted his hips, angled his thrusts to where it should have had the most impact. The reaction was instant, Cody’s ears met with a moan that radiated through him. He wanted to reach around the man’s waist, take his cock in hand like he had imagined doing for Obi-Wan so many times. But the design wasn’t set up for that, and so instead he dug his fingers harder into their hips, letting himself moan at the feeling, doing his best to keep his orgasm at bay.

It paid off, and he heard the man shout his own climax in the same moment he clenched impossibly tighter around Cody’s body. His vision went white with the force of it, emptying himself with a final, deep thrust. They said something, a name or something that sounded vaguely like his own, but he was so caught up in the feeling that he let it go. This man was exactly what, and who, he needed him to be. And Cody could be the same for him.

He stayed still for a long minute, waiting on the man to step away, but he didn’t. Eventually, it was Cody that stepped back, his cock almost soft now and slipping out of the man easily. His breathing was still harsh, and heavy, his whole body feeling a sort of deep satisfaction that he hadn’t been able to feel in so long. His fantasies extended to this, too, sometimes; holding Obi-Wan against him when they were both tired and sated and quiet. At the moment, however, he needed to get dressed and go home and let this carry him threw until at the least the next day.

He tied off the condom, putting it in the small trash bag, cleaned his fingers off with a couple of the paper towels and did the same. His breathing slowed, his heart along with it as he pulled his clothes back on. He got ready to leave, bag in hand, and looked back at the wall. He had no idea if they were still there, waiting on Cody to leave first.

“Thank you,” He said, unsure if they could here him. It was an odd thing to say, but it was true. This would keep feelings at bay, maybe, keep him from saying or doing something idiotic. “I…I needed this.”

There was no answer, so has assumed they were gone and turned to the door.

“So did I,” A soft voice, barely audible, floated towards him. It was familiar. So familiar and it made Cody’s heart quicken even as he shook his head, knowing it couldn’t be true. It was wishful thinking, nothing more. Born of a fantasy. 


End file.
